1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sticking a transparent electromagnetic wave shield film directly onto a front surface of a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as PDP) for displaying a television picture, or the like, and particularly relates to a method by which a PDP is prevented from being damaged when such a shield film is stuck onto the PDP.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-202492, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
To shield electromagnetic waves and near-infrared rays generated from a PDP, an electromagnetic wave shield filter has been heretofore disposed apart from a front surface of the PDP. The filter is made from a transparent substrate such as a glass plate, an acrylic plate, or the like, which is coated with a sputtering layer of Ag, or the like, a near-infrared absorbing layer, etc. as an electromagnetic wave shielding function so as to have a low anti-reflection function both in the frontmost surface on the view angle side and in the rearmost surface. There are, however, a problem that double reflection of external light occurs because an air layer is produced when such a filter is disposed apart from the panel, and a problem that the PDP is thickened or heavy-weighted because a transparent substrate is used.
To solve the aforementioned problems, there is conceived a method of sticking a roll of electromagnetic wave shield film directly onto a front surface of the PDP, or the like. In the direct sticking method, the problem in double reflection of external light can be avoided because there is no air layer produced as in the background art. Further, in the direct sticking method, the problem in increase of the thickness, weight, etc. of the PDP in the background art can be avoided because the aforementioned electromagnetic wave shield film can be provided as a thin and light-weight film.
The PDP, however, has a double glass substrate structure with a front substrate and a rear substrate each about 3 mm thick. The PDP has bus electrodes at long-side opposite ends of the front substrate, and address electrodes at short-side opposite ends of the rear substrate. The PDP is shaped so that level differences in a direction of thickness of the PDP between the two substrates, that is, level differences each equal to the thickness of each substrate, are disposed in the two kinds of electrode portions. Further, the PDP is provided with gas filled tubes, or the like, so that protrusive portions are formed on the rear surface side. Hence, there was a problem that the PDP was damaged because stress was concentrated into the level difference portions and the protrusive portions when a roll of electromagnetic wave shield film was stuck directly onto the PDP, or the like.
An object of the present invention in consideration of the aforementioned problem is to prevent stress concentration into level difference portions and protrusive portions of a PDP to thereby prevent the PDP from being damaged when an electromagnetic wave shield film is stuck directly onto a front surface of the PDP.
As a result of eager examination of the inventors of this application to achieve the foregoing object, the inventors obtained the following finding. That is, an electromagnetic wave shield film could be stuck onto a front surface of a PDP well without any damage of the PDP because stress was prevented from being concentrated into level difference portions and protrusive portions as described above if the shield film was stuck directly onto the front surface of the PDP after the PDP was mounted on an attachment adapted to the shape of the PDP so that the level difference and protrusive portions of the PDP were eliminated apparently. This finding was concluded by the accomplishment of the present invention.
That is, the present invention relates to a method of sticking a transparent electromagnetic wave shield film onto a front surface of a plasma display panel having a level difference in a direction of a thickness thereof, comprising steps of:
mounting the plasma display panel on an attachment adapted to an outer shape of the plasma display; and
sticking the film onto the front surface of the panel.
The present invention particularly relates to a method of sticking a transparent electromagnetic wave shield film onto a front surface of a plasma display panel, wherein the plasma display panel has a front substrate and a rear substrate laminated with each other, level differences being provided in a direction of thickness of the plasma display panel between the front substrate and the rear substrate, the level differences existing at four sides of the plasma display panel, and a protrusive portion being provided on a rear surface side of the rear substrate, the method comprising steps of:
preparing an attachment having two pairs of side portions and a bottom portion, each side portion having a shape adapted to the side of the plasma display panel having the level difference, and the bottom portion having a hole to which the protrusive portions are to be fitted;
mounting the plasma display panel on the attachment so that the protrusive portion is fitted into the hole of the bottom portion, the front substrate and side portions of the attachment are arranged approximately in one plane, and four sides of the plasma display panel each having the level difference face the side portions of the attachment without any gap; and
sticking the transparent electromagnetic wave shield film onto the front surface of the plasma display panel.
Features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.